Suit Up Phantom!
by Phantom-Thunder
Summary: Adopted from Dr. ForgottenFables. As the fight between Danny Phantom and Pariah Dark reaches its zenith, time and space are torn asunder and the future arrives ahead of schedule. Crippled!Danny Depressed!Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Idonotownanythingbelongingtoanyoneelsethisisadisclaimer**

 **I am a hero... I mean a writer for fun.**

* * *

 **This is adopted and adapted from Suit Up Phantom by Dr. ForgottenFables**

* * *

 _061% … 060% … 057% … 056%_

Busting open the massive doors Danny made his entrance to the throne room where the King of all ghosts waited for him like a Final Boss of a game. He had only half of life left, if he lost this Boss Fight it was Game Over.

"A little ragged 'round the edges, eh, child?"

"How about we skip the snappy banter and get straight to the part where I kick your butt!" Danny replied, he was feeling out of breath from his energy leaking out all over the place.

"Very well! I accept your terms!" the metaphysical goliath charges at the small boy with the metaphorical slingshot, and their epic battle begins….

 _… 045%, 039%, 040%..._ his power reserve guage plummets then levels off.

Danny quickly realizes that he can't matchup to the ghost king's sheer power for very long. The strain would be too great. One hundred fold output certainly doesn't reek but he had to be smarter to about how much he uses at once.

"Having that much power, its a burden, isn't child?!" Danny wasn't sure if Pariah was acknowledging him or mocking him, probably both.

The King looms overhead, his own nether form illuminated by spectral fire. Somehow, he's impossibly larger than he was before.

This overlord of the dead can end it all however he pleases.

Villains drive the story, but so rarely do they determine the ending.

Figures that Danny Fenton would find his life the exception.

The Ghost King decides his method. A gargantuan mace, is willed towards his foe, soaring at the behest of the eldritch abomination.

Activating the mecha's thrusters Danny arcs upwards believing he had thankfully avoided the attack and his Chthonic opponent.

Pains laces his body, the impact coming from behind.

Thus, the phantom hero of Amity Park is reduced to his knees, the Chthonian tyrant's feet meeting his blazing green eyes.

in that moment the weight of Danny's body became unbearable. A virtual tarpit pulled him in against his struggles, in spite of despite his efforts the controls were likewise pulled down by the same invisible force.

Sure he was about to be flattened like a cartoon character, he cranked the levers, but the servo motors and actuators failed to respond

Pariah Dark's next words throwing fuel on the fire,

Danny Phantom's determination flickered just a second, burning brighter till the end.

Creating duplicates of himself, it's not the same as photocopying a picture, it's making a quantum replica, a perfect clone. The mistake of his first attempts were trying to split like a single celled organism, resulting in the creation of multiple body parts into a rather macabre form. But now, with the power of this exo-suit he can do it, and it seems to be his only option at this point. Since he had transformed the Ectoskeleton along with himself, all of its systems were replicated as well. Three times. Down to _025%_ power.

The combined attack takes the ghost king by surprise. Turning about the dire eventuality of the hero's waning half-life being entirely eaten away and certain death, to chance.

In the eyes of King Dark this mere child is nothing more than temporary entertainment and a warmup for the conquest of Earth.

Then why? Why was he being pushed back?

But still.

If this was humanity's champion there was no doubt they would all fall as well, as soon as that other halfbreed was exterminated. He was potentially problematic, for even a coward will fight given enough reason.

But still, this child within a year would be able to handle the strain of his armor. And within a decade's time would be able to face the king on even footing without it. His potential was beyond almost any other entity the king had ever encountered. Could it be because he is a ghost and human?

But still, for now he was just beginning to become an annoyance.

But still, if he wasn't crushed right now this boy could eventually become a threat.

Dark destroys the Phantom replicates one by one, yet has the Crown of Fire stolen from his head.

The tyrant's rage emanates outwards, cracking the stone floor beneath his armored boots. Clearly, all too clearly, this monstrous monarch was not _anywhere_ near powerless without the relic.

The full magnitude of the giants own power spikes.

Undeterred Danny met him head, blow for blow, blast after blast.

He was burning the candle at both ends.

 _012%_

Just enough for one final attack to end it. With no other choice but to put it all on the line before he burned out for good.

If this worked, Pariah Dark would fall once more into the Forever Sleep.

Phantom flew at his enemy for what felt like the final time, Dark charges as well, his cape billowing behind him. Both parties drawing their energy to single point, preparing to fire… their ghost rays collide, red and blue making purple, neither giving ground as the distance closed between them….

If he had taken a glance a the monitor he would have thought it had broken in the fight. Danny Phantom's powers had skyrocketed at the last second _… 999%..._

When their fists met, Danny expected an explosive crash. Instead a sound akin to breaking glass and ripping fabric echoed throughout the castle as the very space between them fractured.

The clashing extradimensional energies tear a rift in the already unstable Ghost Zone, time and space rupture.

 _001_ %

The city of Amity Park flickered back to reality and Pariah's Keep is left in shattered ruins.

Danny had already blacked out and won't really remember the surreal experience of being forcefully shunted through the time stream, but had later dream of all that was, is, and yet to come. Not that the human brain can really comprehend this as anything other than the illusion of being inside a kaleidoscope.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else. Im just a hero... I mean a writer for fun.**

 **AN: short chapter, I'll finish the next one when I get around to it.**

Everything was spinning … or maybe that was just his head? Nothing was in focus … no his eyes were blurred. Probably from the pain, he hurt all over. After using all of his power, he had changed back to human form and could barely move. He should have died. Maybe he was dying now, if he was should he just let it happen or struggle to live on?

Danny looked around him, he was still inside the anthropomorphic machine made by his family. Although it was seriously wrecked now, the fiberglass dome was smashed, the internal panels were broken and sparking, and one of the arms had been ripped off. He could see it and pieces from the legs through the hole it left. So bright! Wait, that shiny glint is the crown he took from the ghost king!

Panicking he frantically scanned his surroundings, there! Pariah Dark was gravely injured as well but still very much alive; well as much an eldritch abomination can be, you know what I mean!

Danny's eyes went to the crown of fire. He couldn't let Dark get his hands on it. He had to stop

that monster at any cost!

Danny struggled to pull himself free and was met with burning pain, the neuroreceptors hadn't disengaged. The ones in his arms had broken off an were still embedded in to his skin. From the fire going down his back and legs those had ripped out of him. He had already lost a lot of blood and his legs wouldn't respond, so he dragged himself out and along the ground. Twenty feet felt like twenty miles, but he got there. With all the strength he could muster he tugged and pried until he pulled the crown free of the metal hands grasp. However in doing so he had elicited his foes undivided attention.

I have to get away.

Danny tried to pull himself away, he had one more card up sleeve and it might buy him enough time to try _that._

"And where … do you think you're going ... child?"

Pariah Dark stood on shaky legs sword in hand, his large shadow spread almost to where Danny struggled to pull himself over the mechas severed arm.

If he was right about his dad then there would be a hidden compartment right about here and if he was lucky it would contain something other than fudge or spoiled ham.

A section of the forearm pushed down, a missile shot out of the other side and for just a moment time seemed to slow down

As the rocket shot out, Danny focused on making the crown intangible thinking about what it

felt like _back_ _then._ The Crown of Fire glowed brightly as Danny pressed it to his chest. The ghost king must've suspected what he was doing for he cried out "no!" and threw his sword. The missile struck the ground, exploding in front of the weakened giant, throwing him off his feet.

Buying Danny enough time to fuse the Crown inside himself, unreachable intangibly or tangibly. Settling in place alongside an old broken piece of clockwork. The spectral blade cleaved through Fenton's paralyzed legs, the severed limbs turned black and disintegrated.

Going in he knew he almost no chance of beating Dark, he may have lost ... but so did the ghost king.

With a ghost of a smile on his lips Danny's vision faded to black as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
